Is it a real betrayal?
by pesteczka-9
Summary: Patt, who was a part of Straw Hats, wakes up in auction house. She can't believe that she was sold to slave traders by her captain. She tries to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's my other fanfic. It's just spontaneous idea I don't know where it comes from Hm, well it's One Piece world so please remember that everything is possible :P The action is set somwhere in the Grand Line after the events on Punk Hazard and Dressrossa. I don't own OP only OC is mine. I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

„How could this happen?" she asked herself sitting handcuffed in some dirty, humid cell. She didn't know how this actually happened. She woke up being there. She didn't remember any fight or chase. She couldn't remember who captured her. Obviously, for the latest 3 years she has been wanted with quite high bounty on her head. Pirate hunters, Marines or even pirates wanted her death. Nothing suprising, she was killer and former hunter by herself. Moreover for those 3 years she had been part of Straw Hats and she was one of the most scary ones, among Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. She had never stood behind them, she'd fought in the front line. Civils even reckon her as the real legendary monster, because of her father. He was friend of The Pirate King. And any connection to Roger's crew was a highest crime. Usually she didn't have any problems with escaping marine's bases, she got used to ending up in cells in her childhood. But this time she felt exceptional tired. Her body wasn't sore but she had some bruises on it. Especially under her ribs, but she could remember nothing. She started to look around.

_"__Where are the rest of the crew? I hope they are ok…"_ she hoped. There were quiet, it seemed she was alone. "Maybe I could broke this handcuffs with my Haki…" she tried to concentrate and activate her power but nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. "I suppose I'm too tired… Did they inject me something or what" She wasn't Devil fruit user so even if chains were made of karioseki it wouldn't affect her in any way. She heard some footsteps. The door opened and some man walked in. He was wearing something what reminded suit but it was too tacky. _"__He doesn't look like a fighter"_ she noticed but stayed quiet. He got closer to her cell. She couldn't remember if she had seen his face on wanted poster either. She never forgot.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Something interesting uhuhu" he laughed awkwardly "Nightmare I see, but for the purposes of auction we'll call you by your real name. The surname of your father is more catchy if we want to reach higher price." He wondered out loud.

Her eyes widened a bit but she didn't show her surprise. "Oi, who are you and what do you mean by "auction"?" she said as usual, calmly. She wasn't a kind of person who panicked too quick. She needed to get to know her situation better before she would freak out. It wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

"You are our cherry on top of the cake, sweetheart."

"Don't call me "sweetheart" she hissed "or else I'll show your own heart when I'll pull it out your chest" she threatened. It was natural for her. She slowly closed her eyes and smirked. She could imagine that.

"Anyway, we bought you from your Captain for quite good price" Her eyes shot open " and we want to earn some money so I think we should propose about 600 million Beri in the beginning. You don't even know how rich and powerful people would like to have you in their collections." He grinned very widely.

Her expression turned back to her normal, bored one. "I don't believe you" she declared "Luffy would never do something like that." She smiled with arrogance."He doesn't even know how valuable money is. It doesn't interest him. If you said that Nami sold me I would be more willing to believe." Her smile widened "What's more Luffy perceives his friends as priceless, his family. He wouldn't betray anyone of us" At that moment the door opened and second person came in.

"You've got very high self-esteem Nightmare or else Shadow Patt." This time it was a man wearing marine uniform. Patt narrowed her eyes" I'm sure that you know what's going on Shadow. Since now you are considered to be a slave"

"Hehe" she laughed dryly "Are you both really so stupid to think that I will believe in that?" she smirked and unhesitatingly looked at them. "He saved my life a few times, stood by my side as my Captain. I did the same towards him. Even if in the past I was horrible person which Luffy wouldn't like at all, thanks to him I've changed."

"So how would you explain that you are here alone? Where is your beloved crew Shadow? They sold you"

"If they really wanted to get rid of me they would sell me to marines. They would execute me and Straw Hats could forget about me so why slavery? How would you explain this?" she asked with still present smirk.

"Well selling you here was more profitable. You are worth 340 million beri for marines now. But here, in underworld they got about 400 million. " elegantly dressed man interjected.

"There is another reason too." The marine smiled evilly. "You are a woman but your ego is at least as high as men's ones. Being a slave for you is unbearable. Even dying during execution would be less humiliating than this. So how is it to be slave, Shadow?"

"For you Nightmare fucker! And who are you? Marine who approves slavery!? And they say that pirates are the ones who are the worst sort of criminals!" she spat. But he was right. She couldn't stand this. Humiliation. This word didn't describe the way she felt then. When Straw hats and she were at sabaody archipelago, during auction where Camie was to be sold, she couldn't stand that. She wanted to kill all of those viewers, traders and anyone who approved that. Thankfully Luffy had finished that before she freaked out. But now? She was a slave. No, no it couldn't happen in reality. It must have been one of those nightmares she dreamt of every night.

"So how is it to be slave, Shadow" he purposely repeated. "How you feel? Who knows maybe you would find some master who actually would want you. Even if your own "nakama" wouldn't." he finished and she said nothing. He smiled and left the room. She stayed with well-dressed guy.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find" she lifted her head slightly glaring furiously at the man. He seemed to be unfazed. "There already are some celestial Dragons who asked about you. As I said you are our cherry." He exclaimed" But we have to do something with you, look at yourself. You need to be cleaned and groomed" he talked about her as if she were some pet for sell. In some way she was." If we want some Celestial to buy you, you need to be perfect!" then he looked at his watch "Oh My, we don't have enough time. Ok sweetheart, someone will come here in some minutes to take care of you and you'll do anything they want you, I have to go because the auction is beginning in 3 minutes, But don't worry you are our star remember" he blew her kiss and walked out the room.

She scowled at that gesture. "Gross!" she whispered. She still couldn't believe that The Sraw hats Had betrayed her. It's true that she wasn't kind or sociable person at the beginning of their common adventure but she had changed. Thanks to Luffy and any other member of crew. She really started to like them all. She treated them as family she had never had. Luffy was the person who wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, friend or foe, it just wasn't laying on his nature. She had to escape.

The door opened again and two young women came in. They likely were slaves as well. But it didn't mattered. Patt had never been delicate girl. If she had to fight to survive she did so. It didn't matter if her opponent was man or woman, if he or she could fight. That world is cruel and she experienced that not once.

One of women, older one, opened her cell using a key. Both was carrying bowls with water, brushes and other stuff to make her more "perfect". "_It's my chance, they are weak"_ She thought. They left cell's door opened "_How irresponsible…"_

"We have to clean you up. Stand up please" the older one said without any emotion. Patt did as she said but then kneeled her in gut. Not too hard, just to knock her out. The younger one started to run, but Patt couldn't let her go. She could go for someone stronger and now Patt wasn't in condition to fight. She easily caught the girl and hit her on the back of a neck. She lost her consciousness." Mission accomplished, Next level" Patt smirked to herself. Unfortunately she still had handcuffs and collar on her neck. If the auction had already begun she didn't have much time, from 15 to 25 minutes likely.

Her plan was easy. Get out of this room, meet no one on her way, escape building and increase the distance between her and traders who had detonators to her collar. She couldn't take it off without her haki. If they found out that she escaped certainly they would chase her. They may make her collar explode, which could be troublesome for someone in her situation.

She walked closer to door to listen if someone was on the other side. She heard nothing so opened the door. She saw long, dark corridor. She sneaked out quietly and trotted ahead. She didn't know where the exit was. He heard the voice of well-dressed man. He must have been the leader of auction, she scowled at that thought. The assembly hall where all viewers and traders were must have been near. She hoped she wouldn't mistake the door. But if the main hall was close that meant that the main exit was in near. It would be pure madness if she used that one but she was part of Straw Hats, normal thing. Moreover she hadn't met any guards as far which was odd." Maybe this auction is smaller than on sabody." She wondered "Anyway I wonder which island I am on"

"Hey you, stop!" someone shouted.

She froze. "Crap" she hissed through her teeth and without turning back she started to run. "I hate running away…"

"Oi, stop!" another voice. "Great, I'm outnumbered." she sighed still running. She suddenly turned right and some of chasers bumped into wall. "Hm, I will gain some time" she then turned left. It was like maze. " Damn, now I know how Zoro feels… where is the exit door?! My intuition has never let me down…" she heard sound of shooting "They are trying to shoot me?! Come one where is the door…" And then she felt a movement of air. It was corridor which didn't have any window which meant that somewhere there had to be opened door leading to the outside. She closed her eyes as she did while her training. She focused on the track the air left and she followed. After a while she was outside "I knew you won't let me down myself" she exclaimed.

But there were much more marines and guards than in the inside of building. It was a trap. Someone must have informed the Marine from the earlier because he stood in front of her with wide grin on his face.

"Well Shadow, you are suprising as always. But you know, it was useless. You are the most dangerous one here and you thought that we will let you escape you like that?"

"The most dangerous, heh, I'll take it as compliment" she smirked

"Say what you want but your pirate career is over. Now you ARE a slave" he reminded

She winced. It was on purpose but she couldn't help. All of them jumped on her attacking. She still couldn't use her hands, thankfully they didn't chained her legs. She wanted to avoid any fight so she jumped as high as she could, and using heads and shoulders of her opponents, she started run again. She knocked out some of them by the way. Then she jumped down on the ground. She couldn't recognize the town which she was in. Probably it was her first visit there. She ran and they chased her. It lasted couple of minutes and she was getting tired even more.

Suddenly she felt something, as if instinct told her to stop. She did so in time. She ended up on the cliff, quite high cliff. There was no way to escape. The only one way was down. She could jump. It wouldn't be her first time in such situation but down there wasn't water of ocean. There were plenty of sharp rocks. If she jumped she would meet her own death.

"Adorable, Shadow" she heard the snicker of Marine "There it's still some fight in you. But you are alone. Stop running, there's no way out. You'll die if you jump. If you start fight us again I'll have to use this " he took out his pocket a small device- detonator" and you'll die as well. Do you really want to die so badly?" he asked innocently.

She was quiet. She knew her situation was hopeless. There was no one who could help her and if that what they said was the truth, she had no one who she could live for. "You're right." She started and he smiled "Dying is much more bearable than slavery" after that she closed her eyes and leaned back. The Marine paled and she started to fall.

* * *

**I hope you like it :P Please review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, second chapter. I know that "Nightmare" is quite popular name for character but I swear it appeared on my mind long time ago without anyone I could copied it from. So in advance, please don't judge me and my sick mind :) I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

She didn't feel a the fear. She had never been afraid of death. She experienced it very often. Her parents, Ace, majority of pirates who she met, all of them were dead. She was at the edge of her life couple of times but it seemed that death avoided her. She couldn't understand why. But this time was different. Now she had really low chances to survive. She should have been falling for a few seconds but it seemed to be an eternity to her. All what she did was waiting for meeting with sharp stones.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was leaning against a handrail and watching an island which they left just a quarter ago. They sailed off from the southern coast but they needed to go on north so they went around the island. Law chose the eastern track because on this side of island there were cliffs. Marines could see them easier from bigger hight but it was impossible to sail boat from cliff coast. They would have to set off from different side of island. That's why it was safer for Heart Pirates. They could gain some time and submerge without rush.

"Captain we are ready to submerge." Shachi said.

"I see. I'm coming" Law said lazily but without turning to his subordinate. He still was watching the cliffs. He noticed that they looked beautiful in that light. They looked very dynamic as if they were moving. He wondered how old they were. Actually he was a bit surprised that something like that could attract his attention so easily. But after the events on Dressrossa and Punk Hazard he needed to rest. And such little things helped him to relax.

Suddenly he noticed something. A group of people. He was close enough to recognize that some of them were marines. He straightened at the sight. There was someone else who looked similar. The girl. He squinted his eyes but then they shot wide open. Could it be…

"Shachi tell Jean Bart to get closer to the island." He said fast

"But why Capt.."

"Just do it, NOW!" he shouted

Shachi disappeared inside of the sub and they almost instantly started to come closer to the island. The closer they got, the more nervous Law became.

"It's impossible" he mumbled still staring at the girl.

"What's going on Captain" asked Bepo who came outside to enjoy their last moments on the surface before submerging.

"I think that the girl on the cliff is Patt-ya" Bepo looked at him puzzled

"But Captain, Straw Hats chose western trail to Raftel while we are on the middle one." The navigator said

"I know" he frowned "but I'm 98% sure it's she"

Bepo sniffed, then blinked "Yes Captain, it's she".

Law looked at him surprised "Why didn't you ensure me earlier?"

"I'm sorry Captain" the bear apologized

Law turned back toward island and his jaw dropped. The girl started to fall.

* * *

While falling she heard some short screams from above her. But nothing more. Then she felt strange but familiar feeling. Then she felt something more softer than she expected. She didn't fall anymore. She slowly opened her eyes just to see grinning face.

"So it was indeed you" he said

She blinked couple times, then her jaw slightly dropped. Trafalgar Law caught her and now she was held in bridal style by him.

"Law?! " she shouted in suprise"What are you doing here?" asked with impossibly widened eyes.

"Well it's my submarine but I could ask you the same." He smirked in reply.

"I'd like to know as well" she replied with awkward smile. But then she paled.

Law glanced at her and noticed fear in her eyes. It was something uncommon. Something was not right. She clutched her fingers around metal collar she wore.

"He.. collar" she said quickly and looked in direction of island. He already knew what she meant. It was one of those collars which were used by slave traders, explosive collars. He looked at marines on the cliff. The one who stood the closest held some device in hand. Detonator, most likely.

"I told you Shadow! THERE IS NO WAY OUT!" he lift his hands to show them better what he planned to do. "NOW YOU ARE TO DIE"

Patt expected Law to drop her at least and move away but he did something different. Still holding her, he just twisted his right wrist.

"Shambles" and the device appeared in his right hand. He smiled down at her. The marine on the cliff was shocked.

"Suprised?" he asked in amusement. Her reaction was hilarious. Absentmindedly she stared agape at Law.

"Not at all" she said blinking. "Could you put me on my feet please?" He chuckled a bit but did as she asked for.

She breathed in and out. "Thank you" she smiled at him. But then, a few inches of her ear, a bullet whistled and hit a metal deck.

"Now we don't have time for this. " Law said serious looking toward the cliff. "Go inside" he ordered.

She hated when anyone ordered her around but she knew he was right so she obeyed him. Soon after that they submerged. Law didn't pick up fight because it was useless.

"You are welcome" He said with smirk across his face. She frowned, for a while she didn't know what he referred to. So he smirked even wider. "You thanked me for saving your life, you are welcome" he specified.

"Oh, yeah" she smiled kindly but then frowned "You will remind me about this, won't you?"

"Obviously, at any rate, you are on my mercy now" He chuckled darkly and got closer to her showing detonator.

She stopped to smile. "Could you stop this. It's not funny" she pouted and looked at her feet. She felt so embarrassed. He got serious as well.

"Come to an infirmary I'll try to take it off you." She nodded and followed him. They walked in silence. He ordered her to sit on one of beds.

"Have I ever told you that I hate being ordered around?" she asked. He put the device down on a table and without turning to her said

"I think you are not in position to fuss around Patt-ya"

"Oh. I'm assuring you that you haven't heard me complaining yet" she smirked evily.

He snickered a little and took his nodachi which was leant against a wall. He didn't carried it on deck earlier because he didn't predict that he would meet such kind of situation as he did.

Patt eyed him carefully. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked a bit anxious. She trusted him but he was known as one of the biggest sadist on the Grand Line.

"What do you think Patt-ya? I'm trying to take this collar off you." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world .

"With your sword? If you don't use strong haki you won't make it without causing explosion. Any sword can't help." She said frowning.

"Heh, who said I will try to cut the collar?" she gulped "I will cut your head off and then neutralize the collar with my haki" Patt tried to say something but he had already started

"Room" blue sphere spread around the room they were in. He smiled and swung his sword once. Her head disconnected and started floating. She gritted her teeth.

"I won't forgive you, bastard" she hissed.

But when collar stopped to touch her neck it started to beep. It was going to explode. Law quickly caught it and focusing on it used his haki. Patt knew that his haki was almost as strong as her own so stayed calm. Because of unknown reason she couldn't use it, she must have found out why. The collar deactivated and fell to the floor. Law then swung his nodachi second time cutting Patt's both hands.

"Hey?! Don't you dare!" her head hollered from above. The handcuffs, as the collar, fell to the floor.

He looked up and smiled proud of himself. He twisted his wrist again and caught her head. He lifted it slightly to look her in the eyes. "Hm..?"

"You know you could deactivate the collar while it was still on my neck, don't you? You didn't have to chop me while getting rid of handcuffs as well…" She growled.

"Heh, but where would be fun then?" he asked innocently.

She narrowed eyes in her response. "Fun… I'll show you my FUN one day" she mumbled to herself but he heard it and chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it" her face turned red from anger and slight embarrassment. He always knew what to say to make her flustered. "Anyway, will you tell me what did you do on that island, wearing slave collar and jumping off cliff just to meet anything but death?"

"Will you put me together firstly?"

"Oh, right. But I must admit that you are the first person who can bear it so easily" she merely smiled. He connected her head and hands to their places. "So?" he sat on his swivel chair. She was still sitting on infirmary bed.

"Well, I'm not sure. I just woke up in the cell, with this" she pointed collar and the rest. "After some time two guys came and said that I was a slave from then because I had been sold to traders…"

"How so? By who?" he asked surprised.

"By…." She hesitated and looked in Law's eyes with sorrow"…Luffy" she turned away her gaze so she was staring at the floor.

Law said nothing "WHAT?!" He was truly shocked, not surprised, SHOCKED. "It's some kind of misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I thought so and still I don't believe any word they said but… I don't really remember what had happened before so I guess there may be … I don't know" she was confused. "Moreover I can't use my haki and have felt tired since I woke up…".

Law carefully listened to all her words. He couldn't believe as she couldn't. Mugiwara wasn't that kind of person. He remembered him. When they had alliance he managed to get to know Luffy pretty good and he could swear that the boy couldn't ditch her like that. He helped unknown kids on Punk Hazard and then he would abandon his nakama leaving her to slave traders? Impossible. They might have been rivals now but he had some kind of affection towards that girl. He had to help her, just for her not her captain or crew.

"Law, Law do you even listen to me?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, all the time"

"Why do you think I cannot use haki and I am tired without reason? You're doctor, do you have any idea?". She was worried, he could see it. Haki was her the most powerful weapon. She could beat anyone she wanted with it. Now she was almost defenseless.

"Hadn't you fought anyone before you woke up?"

"Urgh, I told you already I don't remember! "she barked annoyed. But then she straightened. "But I had some bruises on my stomach" she reminded.

"Show me" he got closer. Without another word she lifted her shirt to reveal fresh bruises on her ribs. "You had to be punched here, multiple times. And you really don't remember?"

"Not a thing. And my haki…"she paused.

"If you was knocked out by strong haki you may have lost your consciousness and memory of a fight. Your own one may be temporally blocked if it was very strong haki. You said that Luffy sold you" she nodded "Don't you think that you both may have fought?"

"Yeah, it's possible. I wouldn't go willingly and it would explain this strong haki and multiple punches. If he used his "Gomu Gomu no Pistol and Shotgun" and I didn't dodge…." She paused.

"So I think one mystery is solved. Now, you are tired and should rest. Come on I'll show you your cabin"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some fluff (I think, but I'm not good at it anyway, forgive me :P ) Sorry for that it took me so much time but I got distracted and I worked over something different and so on... I hope you would like it :D**

* * *

"No way!" Patt hollered "I won't be sleeping here!". They were standing in front of opened door.

"Why not? Do you prefer to sleep with other crew members?" Law asked lifting one brow.

"No!... I mean wouldn't have anything against it. In the beginning on Merry-Go I slept in boy's quarters because Nami was afraid that I may have strangled her while asleep. " she grinned.

"But you do have something against sleeping here?" he asked unbelievingly "Anyway it doesn't matter. All rooms of crew are full." He added.

"Well, I can sleep in infirmary. You have about three beds there!"

"No you can't. In case of emergency infirmary must be ready. You cannot just occupy one bed, it may be necessary." He argued.

"I won't be sleeping in your quarters, Law!" she replied. "You are a captain of this ship you have to have your own "office" to work in. If I sleep here then where will you go? You said there is nowhere unoccupied bed to sleep in. I caused enough chaos here, I don't want to create other problems…"

"You are just causing them right now. And who said I would have to go somewhere else?" he smirked "You're right it's my quarters so I'll sleep here too".

"WHAT?!" she squeaked. She shut her eyes and vein appeared on her forehead "Don't push your luck Law" she barked.

"No, you don't push it. You should be grateful. What's more as a Captain of this ship everything is arranged as I want. And I want you to sleep here." He said firmly.

She bit her bottom lip. She knew she wouldn't win with that pigheaded man "Fine!" she sighed with anger. She crossed the threshold ofthe door and headed to the coach.

"Where are you going?" he asked a bit surprised.

"How do you think? I'm going to sleep here on the couch… What is suprising you so much?".

"No, no, no you ARE going to sleep as normal people do" he scolded her "In bed. You won't rest properly on that couch."

"What are you my father?! If you want me to sleep in your bed then you will sleep on the couch?" She asked.

"Eh, Patt-ya your ideas are ridiculous." He sighed "I will sleep in bed as well obviously. It's wide enough for us two" he smiled devilously.

She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her " I won't take an advantage on you while sleeping if it is what concerns you."

"Oh, I know" she got closer to him and stood on her tiptoes to face him better "if you tried I would stop to be the only one woman on this sub" she whispered threatening him but with wicked smile on her face .

He knew what she meant. Patt broke the silence still intensify looking in his eyes. "Why am I getting the feeling that you are teasing me all over again?" she tilted her head.

"Teasing you?" he smiled and a wonderful idea appeared on his mind. He leaned closer to her . Now their noses were almost touching "By the way, don't you think your thanks was insufficient" he smiled darkly. "We are pirates Patt-ya. You should know that people like me always want something in exchange for their kindness" in his eyes she could notice a spark of sadistic glee.

"But you said: You're welcome. So I guess you shouldn't expect anything in exchange after that" she answered frowning but not showing her anxiety. She wouldn't give him any more satisfaction. He definetely planned something.

"I changed my mind" suddenly he closed distance between them and whispered in her ear "You are the woman, and I'm a man, Patt-ya. I'm sure, you know how you can show me your gratitude." He purred and she tensed.

"What the…" in one blink of eye they were lying on bed. He pinned her to covers by holding her wrist above her head. She speechlessly stared at him. "How did you…?" he was faster than she expected. He overpowered her when she dropped her guard. He spread her legs and blocked them by his own, both knees. Then he leant closer.

"So, we are alone here, no one will disturb us "he purred into her neck. She shivered, that wasn't what she expected. She wasn't good at that kind of things, she has never been with a man before which made her nervous. Then she noticed an opportunity to free herself. She sneaked her legs around Law's waist and she tensed muscles of her arms, resting straight above her head. She quickly overturned them so she was on top. Law was truly surprised by her actions. Now he was speechlessly staring at her. She kept him in one place so he couldn't move.

"Oh, I like it more this way." She snickered. The man glared at her. She was in charge and it annoyed him. She leant in. "What did you think?" she hissed right into his ear " I am not the one who can be humiliated this way! So what I'm a woman?! I won't pay you back with my body, pervert!" she growled and straightened to see his expression. He blinked a few times and burst into laughter. It made her taken aback.

"It's what I expected." He said still laughing. "I love your strong attitude. You really thought that I would do something like that?" He started to get up. She loosened her grip and slid off him.

"Yeah, laugh at me…" she huffed "Very funny.." she turned her face not to look at him. He was still chuckling. After a while he stopped and jumped at her embracing her completely. She when she realized what happened, she couldn't move.

"You weren't wrong, I would…" he whispered to her ear with raspy voice. He lightly brushed her earlobe with his teeth. "But not yet" and he let her quickly.

She gasped, and still huffing, hit lightly his arm. "Jerk…" she mumbled. It caused another wave of his laughter. "I'm tired… and going sleep. Good night." She announced and laid down.

"Oh, aren't you going to take shower firstly?" he questioned with lifted brow. "I thought that as a woman you care about your hygiene…"

"I don't feel like doing so right now… Oh and it will keep you away from me…" she growled.

He chuckled and took off his shirt and shoes. He laid down as well. There was a silence for a while.

"Ugh, where is a bathroom?" she shot like a shot. He pointed a door. His quarters was en suite. She got up and walked to the door. Before she did open it she turned to Law "Do you have any clothes I could wear in exchange of this" she pointed at her ripped and dirty clothing.

"There is a drawer, help yourself" he answered without getting up. She picked something quickly and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Law smirked to himself. _"__What a woman…"_

* * *

She woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Another weird nightmare, she thought. She never woke up screaming, she knew that it was impractical. Not everyone had to know that she had problems with sleeping. She had always tried to muffle it.

She sat on the bed staring into darkness. She felt as covers shifted.

"What's going on?" she heard "Everything's ok?" she turned a bit surprised. Law was awake, propped on his elbow. He watched her carefully.

"Did I woke you up?" then frowned "Sorry I tried to be quiet".

"Nightmare?" . She nodded her head.

"Well you didn't wake me up by making a noise but by kicking your legs and wriggling wildly" Law said. Well, at least he was honest.

"Uh, sorry, but I warned you ." she smiled sadly. "It seems that you were right. We fought."

"Who we?" he blinked.

"Luffy and me. This dream was a kind of returning memories from earlier". Law was quiet which told her to continue. "I saw a beach we were resting on. There were Nami, Robin, Usopp and me. Girls sumbathed, Usopp tinkered with something and I observed the shore. The rest of the crew were on the Sunny. Guys, Luffy and Zoro, had gone to hunt something down in the forest but then I could see them returning. Luffy was pissed." She paused as if she tried to recollect something " Luffy shouted at me and I got pissed off too. He accused me of something which made the rest horrified. I've never wanted them to be afraid of me." She stopped. She felt like crying but she was too ashamed to cry in front of Law. She found it a weakness as well.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say but … but it must have been petrifying if they didn't want to see me again." She paused "Then he attacked me because I didn't want to own up, he punched me and used indeed Haoshoku Haki on me. He had never ever done that to his crew… Next I woke up…" she looked at her knees and squeezed her fist on a cover. Law shifted to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We found them and solve this misunderstanding." He assured her. She didn't move but whispered her thanks. Law smiled gently although she couldn't see it because of darkness. "Come back to sleep" he told her and gently pushed on her shoulder so she laid down along with him. She didn't protest this time. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't take advantage on me…" she said with amusement, he noticed.

"Oh, shut up and sleep" he ordered with annoyance in his voice. She chuckled quietly and turned to face him. Then she curled in tight ball and rest by his side. He sighed and got closer so her forehead touched his chest.

* * *

Next morning, when Law woke up her side of bed was empty. He propped on his elbow just to see her watching his bookshelves. From where he was he could see that she wore his old hoodie. It was too big for her and reached to her mid thighs. And she had very long legs….

"What are you doing?" he broke the silence. She jumped slightly.

"Oh, you are not sleeping." She stated "You see I woke up earlier and got bored so I wanted to read something…" she turned back to shelves "We have a library on Sunny but I've never seen so many medical books in one place." Patt awed. She stared agape at Law's collection. "Have you read all of them? Oh, do you have something about nervous system?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I have some books at that matter. But I'm quite surprised that you are interested in medical terminology…"

"Um, yeah, I mean it's quite useful at battlefield." She smirked "I have to admit that I know a lot of human anatomy and use these information during battles" her smirk turned into something evil. Law loved that expression. He found her especially pretty with that kind of smile on her face. But he wouldn't admit that aloud. He was still surprised that she was fond of that kind of books. He thought she was kind of person who prefers action in real world not fictional. And medical books? He, as a doctor, found them interesting but he must have admitted that some were difficult to read even for him. But she seemed to be fascinated. She observed them carefully, reading some, more interesting in her opinion titles, aloud. Then she must have noticed especial one because she stood on her tiptoes to reach it. But she was too short to take it out properly. Law didn't wait. He stood right behind her and reached the book with a hand. Doing so he got even closer and his chest collided with her back. She tensed, he could feel it. Silence didn't last long.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growled at him. But he unfazed and smirking at her replied:

"How does it look like? I'm helping you."

"Yeah, I don't need your help and, actually, I don't want to know how it must look like…" At that the sub started to shake violently. They both caught onto shelves to regain balance. The power of the movement was so strong that some books landed on the floor.

"What's going on?" Patt asked hastily.

"I don't know." Law took his den-den Mushi and dialed number of Shachi.

"Captain? Oh I was about to call you." Shachi answered.

"What was that?" he asked impatiently ignoring explanation of his subordinate.

"We are under attack of some pirates, captain."

"But we have submerged how did they noticed us?" he asked himself.

"Maybe it's a trap." answered Patt. Law looked at her surprised. Then she took the den-den Mushi from him."Oi, Shachi are you sure they are pirates? Aren't they slave traders or something? Underworld brokers who take part in auctions may have stuff capable of tracking ships, even submarines…" she explained.

"No, I'm sure. But their flag is too far and I cannot recognize it"

Another strong wave of rocking made them collapse on the floor.

"Fuck" Patt cursed.

"Are you alright?" Law crawled to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." She mumbled.

"Shachi, emerge the ship!" he yelled to his subordinate. Patt looked at him questionable, Shachi kept quiet.

"You' re sure Captain?" a shy voice asked through Mushi.

"Yes, They want to fight so they'll get it…".

* * *

**I hope you like it :) Please review your opinion helps me write a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there**! **New month began! The last one of summer...But who cares?! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy :D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You are staying here!" Law ordered her harshly. He knew she would argue over that.

"No way!" he wasn't wrong. "I AM GOING as well. What are you thinking?! That I will sit here and politely wait here while you, "true, masculine pirates", will have your fun?! Hell no!" she yelled dramatically.

"Patt-ya Fights aren't for fun! It's dangerous!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can take care of myself and I suppose I have been sailing this sea longer than you so I know what real fight means!" she opposed.

"Yes I know that…" he sighed defeated. "But I also know that you are aware of that these pirates can be hired to catch and bring you back to traders… It's nothing uncommon." Patt opened her mouth to say something but eventually kept quiet. "It's not time nor place for quarrels. We don't know if you can use your haki properly now." He continued.

"Urgh, ok! But don't think I can last long…" she pouted and averted her gaze. Law exited the room and she stayed alone.

"Great…" she mumbled and sat on edge of the bed with folded arms… She crossed her legs as well and tried to wait patiently. She could hear sounds of clashing swords and loud thuds and steps. She looked at the ceiling "Damn, I cannot believe that I'm sitting here while they have fun…." She complained quietly to herself. She started to stomp her foot and tap fingers against her arms. Then she squirmed and scowled expression appeared on her face. "Oh, damn it!" She jumped off the bed and hurried towards door. "I don't care what he thinks!" she told herself while running to a deck. "It must be someone strong, normally Law should finish them off by now…" she wondered.

When she got outside all what she met was havoc. Everybody ran randomly and fought somebody. She searched for known faces among enemy crew but she didn't find any. If their faces were on wanted posters she easily could recognize them. "Weaklings, huh?" she sighed smirking widely. But something was odd. She couldn't see Law anywhere and The Heart Pirates had some problems with beating them up. Suddenly she noticed that Penguin had very hard time. He was surrounded by enemy. He blocked with daggers two opponents standing in front of him but that pose revealed his, now defenseless, back. One of hostile pirates aimed for him with a sword. Penguin could do nothing. Just in time Patt appeared between them and blocked the sword with hand. It seemed that her skills of using haki came back to normal. She scowled. "Coward! Attacking your opponent right in his back is pathetic!" she hissed and twisted the sword so the man let it go. When she looked in his face she noticed horror. He, most likely, recognized her.

"Y-you are….!" He started.

"… your the worst Nightmare!" she finished and caught his collar. With one, fluid motion she threw him ahead. His body hit enemy ship's side, completely piercing through it. She smiled content with herself. She looked a bit lower, at her next opponent. And she froze. Then blinked a few times. So did her adversary .

"Killer…?" she opened her eyes widely.

"Nightmare…?" he did the same, although his mask hid that fact. "What are you doing here?" he asked without hiding his surprise.

"I could ask you the same question." She tilted her head in confusion. Then a loud bang attract their attention. Law was standing on a deck of the submarine with his "Room" activated while Kidd was higher, on his ship. He attracted lots of metal objects and was ready to strike.

"Shit, they will kill each other" she mumbled. Killer said nothing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Surprised, Trafalgar?!" Kidd yelled with sadistic grin. "You thought that your Little bout is unstoppable or untraceable? "

"I want to ensure you Eustass-ya that we stopped only because I ordered so. Not because were we blocked by your ship…" Law answered calmly but in stern voice. "And it's submarine not "little bout" he clarified_. "But how did he traced us?" _he thought not to give any satisfaction to Kidd.

_"_Aren't you wondering how I found you? It wasn't especially difficult but even so I won't tell you." He teased with wide smile on face. Law's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Let's finish it. You have already wasted enough our time." He replied and activated his "Room".

"Yeah I've been waiting for this from the very beginning. ATTRACT!" metal objects started to gather around his arm. "REPEL!" all objects rushed towards Law. He took something out his pocket and threw at Kidd. Then he moved his wrist and their attacks switched places. Kidd just in time used his power to dodge. He roared in irritation and used his ability again. But this time he scattered the objects so his opponent couldn't reverse them all.

Law dodged some missiles, other missed his sub but majority collided with it. The loud, metallic sound spread in the air.

"Shit" Law cursed to himself. He noticed that deck was damaged which prevent them from submerging. Kidd was ready to attack again but before another clutch of metal scraps reached the sub, someone kicked it forcefully so it hit a water surface rather than Law's ship. Then that "someone" landed gracefully on the deck of the sub. Kidd's eyes widened at the sight.

"Nightmare..? What are you doing here?" the red headed captain asked agape.

"Hi Kidd!" she waved him weakly. "Well, I guess I've already heard that somewhere…" she replied ignoring the question. "And I am repeating myself but: Why are you here?"

"Oh, I thought I could visit one of my rivals but I didn't expect you here…" he answered frankly. Then he eyed her carefully and his grin widened.

"Nice outfit" he snickered and she looked at herself. She forgot that she wore Law's hoodie. She blushed heavily and turned her head away.

"S-shut up!" She gritted her teeth and wished she hadn't stuttered. Kidd hearing her uncertainty laughed loudly and mockingly.

"I see you switched crews. Mugiwara didn't want you anymore so you found another idiot who will babysit you." He laughed again. Law narrowed his eyes at opened offense. Patt did opposite, her eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked dazed. "It's quite "fresh" information."

"Heh, so it's true" he smiled widely at her confirmation. "And I thought you were more precious to your former captain. But he found someone else on you place quite fast so I guess they don't mourn you." He trailed.

"What?" her jaw dropped slightly. She didn't expect that at all.

"And she is quite hot chick, actually I'm not very surprised " he chuckled evilly.

"How do you know how "SHE" looks like?" she tried to regain her calm but her tone was louder than she wanted it to be.

"Hehe, I guess you haven't seen the newest paper? " he took it out of nowhere and wave it in front of her face. Patt, not thinking much, jumped, from deck of sub, on rail of Kidd's ship. She leaned in to Kidd and wrested the paper from his grasp.

"Give it to me!" she opened it and looked for an article about Straw Hats. It didn't take her much time, the news was on one of the first sheets. To text telling about her "dismissal" there was attached photo of the newest member of the crew. It was tall, blonde girl. She was smiling sweetly and innocently on the picture. In the background Patt could see Luffy, Zoro and Sanji fighting. The girl certainly posed to photographer instead of helping her crew. She even winked. The paper told that she was a mysterious girl and no one knew where she was from or why she joined. There was nothing about Patt. An author of the article said that she left the crew and disappeared, no one knew where she was.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me this bitch is to replace me?! Are you kidding me or what?! It's some kind of joke!" she shrieked in so high pitched voice that some men cringed at the sound. Kidd only laughed.

"It's NOT funny Kidd! Just look at her! She looks like OMG-I-broke-my-nail kind of girl! She is NOT suitable for fighting! Even Nami look more dangerous and piratical than she!"

"Jealous?" he asked lifting brow. Her temper amused him.

"Jealous of her? Pff, as if! What should I be jealous of in your opinion?" She leaned in to better face him.

"Boobs" he answered without hesitation. Everyone sweatdropped, even his own crew. Killer almost facepalmed himself but the mask prevented him.

Patt straighten immediately and cleared her throat. It took her aback. "Oh, well really? Is it you're the only one argument?" she blinked when he said nothing. "Yeah, ok, what did I expect… men…" she jumped off the rail back on the deck of sub. "But I must assure you that the bigger they are the harder to fight… and on the open sea its really impractical" she added.

Kidd grinned once again, then looked around and pretending to be in rush he said:

"Hm, well, it was nice to see you but I'm afraid we have more important things to do than wrangling with some swimming hospital, with its doctor and his little nurse…." He said mockingly. He loved teasing her and provoking Trafalgar.

"You started this…" Law mumbled to himself, and Patt clutched her hands into fists, not only at "Little nurse" but "his". Kidd looked at submarine's deck and smiled cruel.

"I wish you safe travel Trafalgar!" he turned to his men and ordered to lower the sails.

"Um, I'm afraid you can't sail…" she said sheepishly touching her lips with index finger. She looked at Kidd innocently.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he lifted his nonexistent brow at her.

"Because I damaged a bit you vessel…" she smiled sweetly. She looked in direction of hole she made using his subordinate as missile. It wasn't big but made further travel impossible. Water could get inside of ship…

"WHAT?!" Kidd approached the rail and leaned outside the deck so he saw the damage. "What the fuck did you do, bitch!" he roared.

"Oi, don't call me that!" she huffed. "It's rude…" she pouted. Law couldn't help but chuckle.

"It seems that we are in the same situation, Eustass-ya…" he was smirking while saying. Kidd visibly got almost as red as his hair.

"You….!" He clenched his fists and looked at Patt. She just shrugged.

"Oi, Kidd!" Killer interrupted "Not so far from here is an island. We must leave our established route but we will repair it within a day or two." He tried to appease his captain with lifted hands and calm voice.

"Yes, Captain. We have to fix the sub as well, and Bepo said that this island is indeed the closest one. And it has residents so we could buy all stuff needed to repair." Shachi whispered to Trafalgar. He narrowed his eyes at the idea of sharing an island with Kidd Pirates but he couldn't help it. The safety of his crew was more important than unproductive rivalry.

"So there is no problem anymore!" she exclaimed lively. All heads turned in her direction. "We'll go there, you will fix your vessels and everything will be as if nothing happened!" she happily said, ignoring growls of both captains, especially Kidd. "Let's go!" she shouted clapping her hands and disappeared inside of yellow sub.

"Don't order me around!" they, Law and Kidd, yelled simultaneously after her. Killer just sighed at the show and joined other men who prepared both vessels to sail toward the island.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Please review or anything :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I know it passed a lot of time from my last update and I know that this is nothing in exchange but this chapter is a bit longer than I predicted. Moreover I know that the quarrel in here here is the great example of simple argument of old, good marriage (as we say) but I had to :) I hope you will enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Two ships were sailing beside each other. Both crews were busy with upkeep them from another damage. Kidd Pirates didn't talk to Heart Pirates and vice versa. Both crews were highly on guard as well. Men did not trust one another. Their captains tried to stay away from any interaction between them so atmosphere was tense but quiet. Some of Kidd's pirates kept an eye on the hole in their ship and had to remove water which poured inside. Unfortunately, the room which was destroyed was used as storage where Kidd kept gunpowder. It made him furious because the powder was wet. However they saved majority of barrels, but still he was livid.

"I WILL KILL THAT BRAT!" he hollered in his room. Killer stood beside him. "How could this happen?!" he hit a table with his fist. Killer sighed.

"You know her Kidd… and there is nothing you can do about it…."

"Yes, I can! I will just slaughter her!" he growled.

"You can't Kidd. If her captain finds out,.."

"And what? You saw the news she is no longer in his crew. He doesn't care. Now he has another bitch to deal with. And if you meant Trafalgar, I DO NOT care…." He took a glass and drank all its contain in one go.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's suspicious? " Kidd looked in his masked face. "Straw Hat always declares how important is his crew to him. I don't believe he threw her out. "

"Maybe she left on her own? You know she isn't easy to hold under control." He smirked mockingly.

"But she didn't act as if she left of her own accord. I'm sure she was forced, but why?"

"Mugiwara is stupid, there is a reason!" he calmed down a bit.

"You may think that but even he isn't so crazy to mess with Nightmare. And he can't be so stupid to get rid of his the strongest crewmember. She and Roronoa always stood next to him…" at the thought of her he lost his temper again.

"So what?! He got bored who knows?! He is insane! And cut it off. " he roared.

"Ok, relax but you know what I wanted to say…" he approached a door. "Remember that as long as she is with Trafalgar our chances decrease…." He left the room. Kidd leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Erm…, Law?" Patt peeked to his quarters through a door. He sat at a desk and read something. He visibly tried to hide far away from Kidd's sight to avoid any conflicts. He looked up at famine voice.

"What is it?" he asked in bored tone. She gulped slightly.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask if you don't have any clothing which doesn't have your sign on it…." He quirked one brow but his expression didn't change. "I wonder If I could borrow it for a while…" she trailed.

"What's wrong with my hoodie?" he simply asked.

"Oh nothing and it's quite soft and comfortable…" she cut off, she was too honest in her opinion…. "Em, what I meant was when we arrive on island, me wearing your sign wouldn't be a good idea…. People would think that I..."

"So what?" he felt offended in some way. He knew that she didn't mean any harm but still, his ego was badly injured.

"You know WHAT I mean" she gritted her teeth but said in still calm voice.

"You didn't obey my request so I don't think I'm obliged to fulfill yours." She frowned while narrowing her eyes. He was acting like small, fussy boy.

"It didn't seem like a request but order, and I don't have to obey them. Moreover If I weren't there you probably would be smashed by Kidd's ability!" He lifted his gaze at her.

"Oh really, and since when have you been in such a good relations? Normally you should be dead after offending him!" he raised his voice. He was a bit jealous of him. They were rivals and, not only did he almost beat Law but Patt visibly enjoyed spending time with him despite his mocking attitude. "You should be grateful that you can be here…." He said coldly.

"I am…" She murmured bitterly. They glared at each other a couple minutes, without a word. She broke the silence. "But this doesn't make you my captain…"

"So where is he?" he snorted. Her eyes widened but then narrowed. He could be so mean…

After that door opened and Bepo walked in.

"We reached the island, Captain!" he said enthusiastic. Law opened his mouth to say something.

"Great." Patt said shortly cutting in. "I'm leaving. I'd be in the closest town if anyone needs me." She turned on her heel and was about to exit when Law stopped her.

"Do you have any money?" she looked at him unamused "I want you to go with someone from crew. We need to buy some things to fix damage." She lifted her head with pride.

"I'm grown-up girl, Trafalgar." She replied coolly. Law didn't like the tone. "I can earn some cash in quite easy and fast way. I've been headhunter not from yesterday" she emphasized "And excuse me, but I'll be going… alone." She disappeared behind the door.

Law closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned even more back in his chair and scowled. "Didn't I tell you to knock before coming in the room?" he touched his nose bridge in irritation. He started to get some headache.

"I'm sorry Captain" Bepo dropped his head in depress aura around him.

"Gather some men and go to town to buy everything which is required…" Bepo bowed and hurriedly left the room as well.

"Shit…." Law cursed quietly. He knew he overreacted a bit. But he didn't want to admit that even to himself. The whole situation was her fault. " Stubborn wench…" he needed to take some painkillers because massaging his temples didn't help at all.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Pigheaded prick!" she was walking through a beach towards town. She was furious "How could say something like that?! Even I'm not so blunt…"she stopped. "Or he did this on purpose…." She scowled at the thought "Dick…." She walked in the forest, hid behind some tree and looked at the hoodie. She didn't want anyone to see her running around just in her underwear. Taking a hem, she took it off in one motion and turned inside-out. Then she put it back on herself. "Ok, this can definitely catch an attention, but at least villagers won't see a smiling Jolly-Roger…". She wished she had had some shorts as well. In that oversized hoodie she felt like in very short dress. Horrible feeling, you need to remember that some movements are forbidden while wearing dresses and skirts and those movements can be vital during fight. You cannot kick properly, jump highly and so on. You can at least distract your opponent if you don't value your pride.

"Ok, the island is bigger than I expected so I believe I would find someone to hunt down…. It seems that they have a small jail as well, hm so I can get a cash" she smiled greedily. She left the forest but still was far away from the closest village. She crossed wide meadow thankful that she met no one by far… But temporary loneliness gave her time to think. And she didn't want to think at that time. Too much gloomy thoughts laid on her mind. What if she really was a burden for them? Why Luffy let that girl join in? Did he replaced her or just meet someone who in some way simply appealed to him? All of those musings made her melancholic. She couldn't stand the idea that the blonde girl was better than she. Patt had never cared about her appearance. When young girls were interested in shining things like jewellery, she was interested in equally shining daggers and knives or swords. Since her childhood she had had to deal with pirates and different dangers of Grand Line so she found other things than survival irrelevant. She didn't have time for fun so she started to consider fights and violence as entertainment. But did it make her more harsh and unfeeling? Was it the reason for people she found her friends to abandon her in so humiliating way? Why were they so cruel toward her, she couldn't understand. Death would be less painful than that.

She entered the village. It was small and charm. There were lots of small shops, stalls and smiling people. They seemed to be happy. The atmosphere radiated with serenity so much that she smiled unconsciously. Everywhere there were flowers, it reminded her about Dressrosa. She scowled at the thought of Doflamingo but the island was quite beautiful and worth remembering.

"Ok, where to start?" she looked around and spotted an old man sitting behind his stall. He looked like nosy neighbor who knew many things about the village.

"Excuse me could you tell me where is some bar or pub?" she could asked directly if he saw some criminals because she was sure he would know such a thing but that question would be too conspicuously.

He eyed her from toes to head and blinked at her oddly worn hoodie. But he said nothing on that matter. "Um, it's a few alleys from here" he pointed with hand "you just need to turn right there and go straight." he looked at her "Why so little and pretty girl would like to go to such places? They are full of dangerous man…"

She knew he would ask. "Oh, I don't want to go to bar full of unpleasant men." She smiled innocently while batting her lashes. "I'm here visiting my cousin and she said she lives close to the biggest bar in the village, but she didn't give me any more directions so I just looking for the biggest bar here!" she smiled "She said that place is really easy to find but I'm wandering and wandering…." She sighed defeated. She hoped he wouldn't ask for name of cousin or more details.

"Oh, the biggest one? There is just one bar…"

"Oh really!" she clapped her hands "It makes everything easier! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed and bowed lowly. Then happily moved away from him. When she turned into alley, he pointed, she started walk casual, without exaggerated movements. She smirked evilly. "I hate pretending to be silly girl…. But it always works" she noticed the bar. "Oh, finally. Let's have some fun" she chuckled darkly and entered the bar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It started to get dark. Heart and Kidd Pirates slowly but effectively got closer to final of their repairs. It degenerated into some kind of rivalry again. Both crews wanted to leave as the first ones so they didn't waste any time. Law exited his sub to breath fresh air and look around after the girl. Her absence worried him a bit. It passed a few hours and she wasn't still back. Suddenly he saw someone walking towards the beach. It was her.

When she got closer, she threw the yellow hoodie at him without even sparing him a look. He caught it effortless and noticed that she was wearing clothes more in her style. She put very short shorts with wide leather belt, which she usually attached her daggers to, plain top with big decolletage . Her breast weren't as small as Kidd said. Law wouldn't be complaining. Her feet were bare but in the hand she held a couple of simple sandals with flat sole. She quite often didn't wear any shoes. She much preferred to fight barefoot. Why? Only she did know. All Law knew was that she didn't wear ethereal and loose clothing because they may have hooked or stuck somewhere immobilizing her or preventing her from defend herself properly. It made her clothes to be tight and fitted to her figure. It was quite practical and, with her body, quite distracting to her male opponents. But Law was sure that she wasn't aware of that. She was pretty blind of that kind of things…

"You are finally back. We started to worry about you." He said in indifferent tone although he was worried for real. "Where did you get money?" he asked quirking one brow.

"I told you before, I hunted a little. There are pirates on all islands, if you can look for them, you will find them and exchange on some cash… if they are worth anything…. Most islands have connection with marine bases so I could leave my "prey" in some kind of "jail point" on the island, but don't worry it will take soldiers some time before they get here." He frowned at her explanation. "According to the rules of this World, hunter has right to be anonymous and get money immediately. As I said don't worry, marines won't get here before we leave. I've been playing this game much longer than you predict…" she finished with sly smirk.

_"__A Game, huh…"_ he thought a bit startled.

"That reminds me, how is the repair going?" she changed a subject.

"As far as this matter is concerned, my men almost finished. The sub is ready to submerge but we are waiting for our mechanics to confirm its efficiency." Then he turned and pointed small fireplaces behind him. "Currently rest of my crew is eating there. Join them. I bet you may be hungry."

"Actually, I ate in the town but what's the harm?" she shrugged and approached The Heart Pirates.

When she got closer she noticed than not only did Law's crew eat but Kidd's one as well. All men divided on two groups and sat as far from each other as it was possible. It reminded her about Punk Hazard and their meal when Smoker's people drew black line which appointed "their" territory. Marines didn't want to eat with pirates. That time it was the same. Two, rivaling crews didn't spend time together. She sat beside Shachi who gave her bowl with soup. She was about to sip it when a loud laughter made her stop. She gritted her teeth at the sound. One of the most hatred things by her was noise. Moreover she had a really bad day and painful headache. She slowly got up and walked to the fireplace where people was too loud. Quickly she found out whose the irritating laughter was.

"Could you finally SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled glaring at redhead captain. He merely lifted his head at the hovering over him girl. She held a bowl in one hand while her another one rested on her hip. "I'm not in the mood to listen to your fucking voice!" she growled . " I'm hungry and tired and need some quiet". Killer who sat next to his captain tensed, he knew that Kidd wasn't the one who hold his temper back. But Kidd just looked at her scowling face and grinned widely.

"So just sit down and eat. Stop complaining woman…" he replied and pointed her untaken spot to sit. She closed eyes and sighed, then she calmly sat as he said. Killer and Heat, who sat along with their captain just watched them blankly. They didn't think that that two could solve the problem so peacefully. Uncommon sight. "I see that you have changed your clothes" he had smirked before lifted a bottle to mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know that you are paying so close attention to my outfit… As if that made any difference, what I wear…" she said in similar manner but instead of bottle there was a bowl with dinner.

"Why are you with Trafalgar? Are you looking for your crew?" he got serious unexpectedly. She stopped to eat but said nothing. "If you are, it seems to that they betrayed you. So why is it so important to you?" she still kept quiet but Kidd didn't get annoyed. "You know that there are plenty strong crews, Nightmare. It's odd that someone like you wants to be in crew of someone like Mugiwara so strongly. For someone like you it's waste of time and we both know this." She snickered quietly at his words. She predicted that.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me that you want me to join you because we, you and I, are the pirates of "real" kind… Heh…" she took a deep breath. "Firstly, even if Luffy doesn't want me with them anymore, still I have to clarify this misunderstanding personally. That's why I'm looking for them. Secondly, The Straw Hats is the only one crew which I want to be member of. I won't join any other crew as a consolation." She smiled sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything to your crew or something but I had been sailing alone before I met Luffy and I had met plenty of those strong crews you are referring to but those are pirates who disgust me. You may laugh at me, I would laugh at myself, hearing all the bullshit I say, a few years ago. But I just have… had fun with them and I felt that I follow my own dream as well. So I guess it's the reason. I won't join your crew Kidd." She finished. Kidd, Killer and Heat just stared her. None of them expected so frank confession. Kidd stared at her agape, then cleared his throat.

"Who said I wanted you my in crew?!" he blurted and his subordinates sweatdropped at his bluntness. _"__How can you be so blunt Kidd?!"_ Killer shouted internally and shook his head unnoticeable. All of them knew that the question would come out sooner or later but redhead's ego prevented him from admitting that fact.

"Oh, heh, really…" she laughed openly at his reply. "Well, you are not the only one " she smiled and looked into fire." I guess I should be going." Kidd watched her as she got up. He frowned and his mouth left characteristic "tsk" sound.

"Wait. You really want to find them?" she spun abruptly so she faced him and looked questiongly at him. "We saw them a few days ago." Her eyes went very wide at the revelation.

"What? Impossible, they travel by different route than you do. However they left me on the island which was on Trafalgar's track, and being with him I came across you….Are we on the same route?" She mumbled more to herself but all men heard that. "Where did you meet them and why didn't you tell me earlier?! Or…Are you lying?" she bowed to looked into his eyes. You can recognize a liar by their eyes.

"I AM NOT lying, woman!" he roared and she straighten immediately. That's true, he wasn't lying.

"So why you are so kind out of sudden? Why are you telling me this? To help me, huh? I don't think so…" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh shut up, brat!" He was about to stand up when calm voice interrupted.

"What is going on here?" the four turned toward the fifth person. "Patt-ya what are you doing here?" he asked coolly.

"And what do you think I am doing?! I'm talking. I don't have to justify myself to you!" she growled. She had enough of his bossy attitude. Moreover she was still angry with him for earlier incident. Seeing that Kidd burst into loud laughter.

"Get back to the sub. We are leaving." Law ordered angrily and Patt clenched her fists, but ignored it.

"Do you know that Kidd knows where Luffy is?" she asked provocatively "He may help." Before Kidd did deny Law answered her.

."I don't need his help. I don't even want it!"

"Yeah, of course you don't need it..." she snickered mockingly. "You can perfectly manage on your own. You are The Great Surgeon of Death who never needs any help!" she exclaimed lifting her both hands in the air. Kidd got quiet and in bewilderment watched the scene. Killer and Heat did the same.

"Get back on the sub!" he started to lose his patience.

"NO! Hell NO! You won't tell me what to do! You know what, I have enough! You may leave the island if you want. But without me!"

"Heh, and what will you do, huh? You will get stuck here!" he yelled. That girl was one of few who could make him losing his temper. He hated it. Too much emotions.

"She may go with us." Kidd interrupted with wide smirk on his face. He noticed great opportunity.

"Oh, great! So the problem solved by itself!" Patt yelled with faking relief.

"You cannot be serious Patt! You prefer to travel along with this bunch? Eustass won't help you!"

"He at least knows where they may be!"

"He may lie! An definitely he wants to benefit from it!". The Kidd Pirates started to watch carefully what the quarrel. They heads turned from left to right so quickly that some of them felt dizzy.

"He doesn't lie Trafalgar! Oh, and what's with you? Be careful because I will start to believe that you are so selfless! So tell me what do you want in exchange?" she asked in such a tone that Law was taken aback. He was speechless. It wasn't place for that kind of talk.

"If you are so worried you may keep in touch. Are you afraid that you will miss me?" she pretend to look at him innocently.

"Definitely not!" he calmed down a bit. "Go with them if you want. I have much more important things to do than dealing with you." He turned on his heel and started to walk to his submarine. She saw from the distance as he barked something to his men and all of them entered the sub.

"Fuck" she whispered to herself. She may have overreacted a little. She sat heavily with deep sigh.

"Don't you want collect your things from his ship?" Killer asked casually.

"My things? Oh there is nothing what is mine. Actually all my own things I have on myself. I don't even have my daggers… I hope they stayed on Sunny…." She observed as the yellow sub receded. "When will we set off?"

"Just before the dawn." He shortly replied. Killer wasn't a chatterbox.

"Where will we head to?" her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"To the island were we saw Straw Hat's ship." Kidd answered just before he backed to his bottle.

"So you really intend to go back to that island to help me? You were serious…." She gazed him with surprised expression but then she smiled honesty the first time that day. "Thank you Kidd."

"Oh, Shuddup woman!" he growled and turned his head so she couldn't see his light blush.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Please review :P**

**PS. I know also that there happened something completely impossible like "blushing Kidd" but I hope that it showed a bit the reason why he hasn't killed her yet :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I'm sorry for this horrendous delay but I've already started my study and i don't have time for writing. I actually Wonder if I could/should continue this. I hope that I'll manage write something soon becacuse I don't like leaving things unfinished like this but you know... Well I hope you'll like it :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The mild hum of the sea seemed to be calming and appeasing. The Sun had already appeared just above the horizont, painting the sky in orange and yellow shades. Patt was leaning against a rail trying to relax and admire the beautiful natural wonder of a dawn. She tried, because all she could do was blocking noisy and annoying barks of Kidd. He ordered his men, which was obvious as they set off the shore a while ago. She sighed heavily, she wanted to think in quiet and fight with her guilty feeling but it was impossible. She was hugely grateful that Law helped her. He saved her but then started to act strangely. She didn't understand his actions. But she was aware of that she was too harsh as well. Their goodbye wasn't the pleasant one. Her thoughts brought her nowhere so she decided to abandon that subject and come back to reality.

She looked around. Kidd's ship was the way different from Law's. It was much bigger and traditional. But the most important value for her was that she was on the surface. In small lodges she felt claustrophobic and nervous. On normal ships she felt totally free. You could say that she grew up on the sea, ships and bouts she bought or stole. She knew perfectly most of kinds of them, she could move among those ropes, masts and sails as if it was her natural environment, she loved that.

The ship obviously brought the memories of Thousand Sunny and her friends but she didn't let melancholy to overwhelm her, not again. Pitying herself was just too pathetic to stand. Moreover she needed to have clear mind while surrounded by Kidd's men. They were highly unpredictable for her.

They sailed peacefully for over the whole day . As Killer said it took them about 26 hours to get to destination.

"An island on the horizont!" someone shouted. She happily approached the rail to get better view. A few days ago there were The Straw Hats! Her friends and the problem she needed to solve. A difficult conversation she needed to held. At the thought she felt nervous, a rare feeling for her. Who knew, they still might have been there. She gulped and felt torn apart internally. She wanted to meet them, and also didn't want.

While overthinking she didn't even notice when they got so close the island that they dropped an anchor.

"It's here" a calm voice of Killer disturbed her thoughts. "Straw Hat was here about 6 days ago. If you're lucky you may get some tips from civilians where they headed to because it's highly unlikely that they are still on the island." He paused and a palm wandered to his chin. "But taking into a consideration that we are talking about Mugiwara, everything is possible" he finished.

Patt smirked at his words. It was true, nothing is oblivious with that man. "You're right. I'll be going to…"

"Let's go!" Kidd interrupted her yelling to his men and making Patt sigh. He was so loud. "Collect everything needed, we were here before and you know what where is so do it as fast as it's possible. Don't waste the time here!" she frowned slightly. Was it an unspoken allusion? "Now you are responsible of being in charge while I'm off" He said to one of his men. Then he pointed some others, including Killer and Patt. "You are going with me." His tone said that there was no place for arguing.

"Why are you so bossy, hm?" she asked blankly "I don't like when someone order me this way…" she said serious.

"Well, deal with it." Was all he answer. Patt sighed but didn't push any further. If she did it may have ended up as bad as with Law, or even worse.

The island was quiet she noticed. "_Too quiet for The Straw Hats to be on, unfortunately_" she thought. The coast was clean and calm. She took a deep breath but instead of refreshing air she felt dust and smoke in her lungs. Looking up she saw huge clouds of grey smoke hovering just above the forest. _"__Volcano or fire.."_ After a while of peaceful walk through shallow forest there was a village visible. When she noticed it she was speechless.

"What the heck happened here?!" she asked slowly at the sight of the town. Kidd, Killer and the others joined her in staring agape at wrecked, completely destroyed village. There were debris everywhere and no one to be seen.

"Is it your job Kidd?!" she turned to redheaded captain questionable. She knew it was in his manner to cause pain and fear by hurting innocent but she tried not to think about it. "How could you fucker! There were innocent people!" She shrieked with fisted hands.

"It's NOT my fault bitch! Don't accuse me! When we left the island everything was ok!" he growled and attempted to grab her collar but she dodged. She got ready to fight , so did he. When the atmosphere tensed so much that you could cut it with knife Killer interrupted.

"Calm down you both." He stood between them with lifted hands in gesture of appeasement. "I swear Nightmare that this time it is not Kidd's job." His captain roared at his first mate but it unfazed masked man. "We left the island in almost perfect condition if I can say this. We don't know who is responsible for this because we left a week ago and since then there might have appeared many other pirates and criminals we don't know about." He finished. Patt eyed him and his captain a couple of time and then drop her fight stance.

"Sorry, but you all were very likely to do something like this" she pointed with her chin wrecked houses and still burning who-knows what. But her sentence sounded more like muffled mutter than proper apology.

Kidd was about to say something but then they heard a loud bang and one of Kidd's pirates fell to the ground moaning in pain. Their heads shot in the direction of fainting smoke escaping from riffle of sniper.

"What the…" Kidd started

"Back off pirates! Don't you have enough?!" a trembling man interrupted. He held a gun aiming in the group of pirates. He was alone.

"Heh, stupid fucker!" Kidd snickered and reached his hand "Repel!" she shouted. The metal riffle of the man started to turn, pushing on the man. He tried to fight it but when his arm twisted so much that it started to hurt he let go and the gun slammed into his face breaking his nose. He screamed in pain and hid his face behind hands bleeding heavily.

"Daddy!" a high-pitched voice called. The bleeding man tensed turning towards a little girl running to him.

"No Liv, go away! Run!" he tried to stand up from his knees but failed. Losing balance he almost fell again but his daughter prevented him from this. "Go hide!" he mumbled.

"No! You're wounded!" she screamed while checking on her father's nose. "They will kill you!"

"You stupid, now they will kill you too! Why did you show up?! It was unwise. Run away!" he yelled at his daughter whom eyes filled with tears.

"The one who acted stupid was you" Patt said boringly. "If you wanted to drag our attention somewhere else it was totally unnecessary, we didn't even noticed that you were there." Kidd jerked his head at scared people and some of his subordinates got closer to the villagers but Patt didn't let them do anything.

"Oi, you wanna hurt some helpless civilians? Don't you have any honour or at least pride?" she quirked brow. " Well I know that your people throw themselves at back of their opponent cause I experienced that" she glimpsed at the one who attacked her a few day ago on the sub and he averted his gaze " but I would never say that they fight with old, pathetic geezers and little girls, Kidd…" she finished. "Do they really seem so dangerous to you?" she asked calmly.

Kidd, on the other hand wasn't calm at all. His blood boiled at the girl's words. He was very prideful man and her words were like salt in fresh wound. "We are pirates! Not some fucking knights!" he hollered so loud that everyone. "And that prick shot my man!"

"Hey watch your mouth! There is the child." She cut in mockingly. "Besides, I've got my own reasons to let them live at least." She turned to the crouching man." Who is responsible of this destruction old man?" The civilian blinked a couple times and remind silent at what Patt frowned. "Don't make me repeat myself. I swear that I don't see any pleasure in hurting you but I won't assure that THEY do neither. " she pointed Kidd and his people who made the man shiver.

"Um-ok…, I mean…" he tried to say something but his voice stuck in a throat. When a shock caused by unexpected kindness passed he gritted his teeth. "I mean, don't you really know?! You are Nightmare, aren't you?!" at abruptness his words eyes of the little girl widened. She was afraid that those pirates would hurt her father for his temper. She looked nervously at the older girl.

"Yes, I am" Patt answered calmly but without any pride in her voice. Her face expression was blank and as if distant.

"So you know perfectly! What you and your captain did! It's all your fault!" he hollered and Patt felt more and more confused. "You hurt so many people! You destroyed this town, This Island!"

"What are you trying to say, huh?!" she frowned deeply and took a step closer to man, who now managed to stand up.

"Our families… homes…" he shook his head and started to cry. "You.. The Straw Hats! You all are responsible for this!" He shouted and lost his balance so his daughter needed to help him.

On Patt's face there was pure shock. She slowly shook her head and opened her mouth to tell something but she couldn't find any words. Then she gritted her teeth and dropped head so her eyes were hid behind her fringe. She clenched her fist and jumped at the man. She caught his collar and pulled to herself so between their faces there were just inches. She stared into his eyes and he panicked. She was livid and around her there was a murderous aura he had never felt. His daughter fall behind and now was sitting on the ground on her knees staring with wide eyes at the monster holding her dad.

"How dare you accuse my captain of something so shameless and unhuman like this?! Luffy would never, ever hurt any civilian or anyone on purpose!" She hissed through her teeth. All Kidd's pirates froze at her outburst. Killer knew that if nothing was done, things might have gone even messier. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nightmare, calm down. There is no point of ripping his flesh apart as I assume you are very about of doing now." She turned her head to face him. The massacre soldier for second was taken aback by her gaze. It was almost animalistic.

"I won't let anyone accuse Luffy and any of my friends of something like murdering innocents without any proof…" she growled.

"He just answered your question." He said _"And you just don't like the answer_. " he thought.

She looked at the now barely conscious man and was about to say something when tiny, shy voice interrupted.

"It's true." Liv said still sitting on her knees sobbing quietly. "We don't have any proof which you want but we saw them personally. The boy with straw hat and blonde man with funny brows punched everything and e-everyone while green-haired man cut with his swords." Patt let go of her parent and he hit the ground with thud. She turned towards the girl. "They didn't say anything just smiled. There was suddenly a storm with lightning which hitting houses made them burn. I saw strange man with light-blue hair who shot just with his hands and the others. And a girl…"

"I wasn't there." Patt reminded. "So why your father.."

"No, that wasn't you, she was a blonde. " Liv didn't let her finish the sentence this time. "She was the worst. She told them everything and they did as she wanted. And, and… they had fun with it… They all smiled…" she started sob again. Patt's eyes widened and she started to approach the girl. "You really are in this crew?" she stopped stunned. She didn't know what to say. It was complicated.

"You said that she ordered them." She said slowly "But Luffy is a captain, even if he accepts commands he almost never obeys them or at least does everything properly as he is asked for…" she wondered out loud. "Do you know where they are?" she looked directly at the girl. She visibly paled and trembled. She shook her head. "Please don't kill my dad.." she pleaded with quivering bottom lip. Patt sighed.

"You seem to be wiser than he is… I won't kill any of you. Sorry for my…. behavior. I didn't mean to scare you. But, for future, when your father wakes up tell him that accusation people without earlier proper explaining matters leads to nothing good. Ok?" Liv nodded eagerly. Patt turned to Kidd. "Let's get going there is nothing more for us to look for…" she said with disappointment in her voice. She started to walk toward ship when one of Kidd's subordinates almost bumped in her.

"Boss! We have a problem!" he shouted "Marines! A lot of Marines!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Please review :)**


End file.
